


Hetalia Reacting to: The Stereotype Song!

by Parlemour



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Karaoke, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parlemour/pseuds/Parlemour
Summary: Hetalia reacts to The Stereotype Song! My first one-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that India is male (at least I found out xD) but I really didn't want to change it so sorry... just... imagine fem!India.  
> I tried my best (still feels like I failed xD)
> 
> [WARNING!]: Language, stereotyping?  
> {Disclaimer}: I don't own Hetalia nor the song.  
> Words: 1112

It was America's turn to show them something. But of course, this IS America we're talking about…

"Okay! So, someone send me this song, and I decided to play it here!" America yelled enthusiastic.

"Is that even aloud?" England thought out loud."Technically yes, it is." Germany answered.

"Okay, let's go!" America yelled again.

" _You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous._  
_So I wrote a song about it,_  
 _And it goes a little something like this_

"This person wrote a song about stereotypes?" France asked looking shocked.

_I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,_

Japan shrinked into his seat when everyone turned to stare at him.

 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

"I don't have a unibrow!" India yelled out, but she still touched the place between her eyebrows as if to make sure.

 _Check it out now._  
 _I love those fat Americans._  
 _You know they so obnoxious._  
 _They always eating burgers._  
 _They always holding shotguns_.

America laughed it off and grabbed a burger to eat. Everyone sighed at him practically confirming the stereotype.

_And I love Mexicans._   
_The way they mow my lawn._   
_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._   
_Uh huh._

"OI! THAT IS SPAIN!" Mexico yelled in her anger.

 _'Cause that's the way they roll._  
_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._  
 _If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_  
 _And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

Israel touched his nose and shook his head. He _didn't_ have a big nose! Meanwhile Ireland shrugged, but China yelled out: "Untrue, aru! I am a very safe driver!"

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

Greece, Turkey and Egypt blinked at each other and Egypt said: "I wonder if that's an insult."

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
Ya mon._

Jamaica just said that it was true for him and continued doing whatever he had been doing.

 _And I love them Puerto Ricans,_  
_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_  
 _I'm just joking._  
 _If you didn't know then_  
 _You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

"What?" Poland looked confused to Lithuania, "What does he mean?"

"At least he said that he was joking with mine" Puerto Rico said.

 _I think I love you more than the_  
_Japanese love tentacle porn,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
 _Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

Japan shrank even more, while India this time took a small mirror from her bag and stared at her eyebrows.

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the Outback redneck Australians,_

"We ain't all rednecks…" Australia said

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude_

"My teeth are perfectly normal!" England yelled.

_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
Mamma mia!_

"W-we're n-not creepy, right fratello?!" North Italy cried.

"WELL WE ARE SURE SMOOTHER THAN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" South Italy screamed at the computer.

_And how could anyone hate the French._

France smirked at England but the next line forced him to the emo corner.

 _Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._  
_Brazilian girls is what you want,_  
 _Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

Brazil frowned and stared at her cleavage. It isn't THAT big… Ukraine's is bigger by a little… she thought to herself.

 _I love Africans, but hold up a second._  
_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._  
 _Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_

The African Nations fumed in their seat, because despite several of them being men, they got angry on their citizens behalf.

_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose._

Said Nation narrowed his eyes at the computer and tried to calm himself down.

 _Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_  
_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._  
 _They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_  
 _Then your brain is small like a Korean penis._

Russia started kolkol'ing and South Korea grinned and mumbled "It didn't say which one. I say it's North Korea and everythings okay."

 _I think I love you more than the_  
_Japanese love tentacle porn,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
 _Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

By now India had simply placed her head on her arms and hid her face, while Japan sighed and hummed with the song.

 _All together now!_  
_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._  
 _I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep_  
 _I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep_  
 _I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep_  
 _They hump sheep_  
 _They hump sheep_  
 _They hump sheep_

"I thought that was Wales" England mumbled.

"THAT'S WALES! NOT ME!" Scotland sulked.

 _I think I love you more than the_  
_Japanese love tentacle porn,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._  
 _Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_  
 _And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes._  
_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys._

Everyone smiled. Though some were still angry.

_But seriously, don't hump any sheep._

At that everyone (really everyone) burst out laughing.

"That wasn't so bad" Germany said.

"You only say that because there we're no stereotypes said about you!" Everyone yelled… yes even NORTH ITALY. Though he immediately burst out crying again and apologized some thousand times for 'being mean'.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT TO SAY WHAT YOU THOUGHT... and what I should improve... please? And please kudos if you liked it!
> 
> *shows North Italy* How can you say no to that face?
> 
> North Italy: Ve~
> 
> SEE?!


End file.
